What An Imagination
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Lady Elizabeth can't sleep. Will a bedtime story from her fiancé help?


"Ciel! Ciel!" The all too familiar voice rang through the manor.

It had to have been one in the morning. The sky was filled with stars and it was a full moon. People should be sleeping... Heavy emphasis on SHOULD! But of course there was one person, a girl, a little blonde girl, a little blonde girl who just so happened to be engaged to a certain earl Phantomhive. Lady Elizabeth pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. She was supposed to be sleeping by now. But she couldn't... Not without seeing her fiancé one last time before retiring to bed for the night.

"Ciel!" She calls again. "Ciel! Where are you?"

A hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. The young miss turned around to see Sebastian, the earl's butler. She smiled sweetly up at him and the demon nods in acknowledgment.

"Lady Elizabeth..." He spoke smoothly. "My master is currently upstairs, asleep. What are you doing here so late?"

"I came to see Ciel!" The girl piped. But then she starts to whine. "A-and I can't sleep! I want to see him. Please? Please Sebastian may I see him?"

The butler only smiled. His hand was placed over his chest as he bowed. "Certainly. Right this way."

He didn't have to tell her twice! Lizzie beams and eagerly followed Sebastian up the stair well. The two quietly make their way down the hall toward Ciel's room. They passed by countless other rooms in the manor but none were the correct room, obviously. They finally stopped in front of Ciel's door. Sebastian turns the knob and slowly pushes the door open for Elizabeth. She ran into the room. She stood over her fiancé who was still fast asleep. She can't help but giggle at the thin line of droll dried up on his chin. Clearing her throat Lizzie climbed into his bed. She poked Ciel's cheek and when he didn't respond she poked him again.

"Mmf... What is it?" The drowsy earl asks, rolling onto his side. Upon seeing Lizzie his eyes snap open!

"Hi Ciel!" Lizzie greets him with another cheery giggle. "Sorry to wake you... You were fast asleep you know! You're so adorable when you sleep! Although... You do drool a bit... Oh! This makes me want to think of when we get married and live together and-..."

"Sebastian..." Ciel growled, shooting his butler a glare and siting up and wiping off his chin. He rolls his eyes and waits for Elizabeth to finish.

Sebastian clears his throat. "Lady Elizabeth. Why don't you tell my master why it is you're here?"

Completely dropping all previous thoughts Elizabeth nods. "Yes! Right!" She looked up at Ciel, a begging look in those puppy dog eyes. "Tell me a bed time story... Please?"

Ciel blinks and even Sebastian chuckled a bit but he was able to conceal it as a cough without Ciel noticing his amusement. Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looked back at her. Thankfully he had chosen to wear pants to bed tonight. Of all things... A bed time story? A kiss goodnight? Yes... A new nightgown? Sure... A walk through town? Why not... But... A bed time story? Well, if that's what she wanted... Ciel really had no choice but to go ahead and cooperate.

Ciel allowed himself a moment to wake up fully and then nods. "Alright..."

"Yay!" Lizzie cheered, clapping her hands and eagerly scooting closer to Ciel. She looked over at Sebastian. "Would you like to hear the story too Sebastian?" "Only if the young master permits my audience." Was his simple response. His red eyes shift to Ciel who just nods again.

"Fine." Ciel said as he scoots moves back so he was resting against the headboard.

"This is going to be the best story ever!" Lizzie squeaks. The blonde smiled brightly as Sebastian then leans against Ciel, resting her head on his shoulder as the story began.

"Once upon a time..." Ciel began. "There lived a brave knight. He wasn't the most well known knight in the kingdom... But he was still a knight. Noble, gallant, and honest..." His gaze goes to Elizabeth briefly as he thought up some more. "In the kingdom where the knight lived there also lived a merchant's daughter, Lila. She was kind, beautiful and loved by everyone she met. One day the knight was riding back toward the castle and he ends up saving Lila from a group of thieves. He-..."

"Wait Ciel." Elizabeth interrupts. "What was the knight's name? What was the horse's name? What was the kingdom called? What did the thieves want from Lila? Tell me Ciel!"

"Be patient miss Elizabeth." Sebastian says. "All will be revealed I'm sure of it."

Lizzie nods. "Oh ok!" She folds her hands and puts them in her lap.

"Go on my lord." Sebastian tells Ciel to get him back on track.

"Umm..." Ciel pondered over her questions. "His name was Sir... Phantomshield... and the horse..." Ciel tossed Sebastian a smirk. "The horse's name was. "Ignoramus... Now. Continuing on with the story," Ciel paused a moment to recollect his progress and continue his thought. "Sir Phantomshield and his steed had just recued Lila from a group of dangerous thieves. They wanted her jewelry and her change purse and she was very afraid. But the knight drew his sword and fought them all off. So Lila was safe... She was dropped off back at home and Lila's father, the merchant wanted to offer Sir Phantomshield a handsome reward..."

As the story builds Ciel found himself getting wrapped up in it. He told of many more adventures. He introduced new characters, places, events. For the first time in awhile Ciel was excited about something. His story continued on for hours but only felt like a few minutes! Sword fighting, dragons, romance, chivalry, witches, anything his imagination could muster. Obviously fascinated by Ciel's dedication Elizabeth smiled, eagerly listening for what would happen next. She begged for Ciel to continue! And continue he did... Almost three thirty in the morning Lizzie feels the need to ask a very important question.

"Ciel? Does Sir Phantomshield marry Lila? Do they live happily ever after?"

"I-... Uhh..." Ciel nods. "Yes. Yes they do."

This makes Elizabeth smile evenmore. "Yay!" She yawned. "Happy... Ending..." And with those final words she fell asleep.

"I had no idea you were so creative." Sebastian says once she was asleep.

"Oh shut up." Ciel said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

~ThE eNd


End file.
